The Knight Who Wasn't
by Sunathaer
Summary: The whole Ranma 1/2 gang's living in the Renaissance era. If you r&r, I'll write more. Another thing, Ranma and gang aren't mine!
1. Default Chapter

Dear Readers, this is a humorous fiction, that is not intended to offend anyone. It was written for my sheer enjoyment. I did it because I wanted to. I'm not making any money of this fanfiction, and, I'm not making any money anywhere else either, so PLEASE don't sue. Ranma ½ is the rightful property of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I also wish to make I point that, as I don't own a single ONE of Ms. Takahashi's wonderful works, that I'm not entirely sure that I spelled Jusenkyo right. Thank you much, and please, please review. A thousand curses if you read this and don't, a billion blessings if you do.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Knight Who Wasn't  
  
Baron Genma Saotome was entirely exasperated about his young son, Ranma Saotome. Ranma didn't particularly care about the Saotome castle, nor did he care about making sure all the tithes were brought, from the underling cities. All he cared about was that there be enough food for the next meal. At the current moment Baron Saotome could hear the clanking and scraping as his son went through weaponry training. Baron Saotome could barely think of what disaster would come when he told his son of his engagement to the lovely, Lady Akane Tendo. In all truth, Baron Saotome and Lord Tendo had arranged the marriage shortly after Akane's birth. He silently went down the stairs of the turret, went through the Great Hall, and was bowed out the giant doors by to guardsmen. "Ranma! I need to speak with you. Alone." At which, he glared pointedly at the man who was training Ranma. He walked over casually, "What is it you're wanting, m'lord?" Ranma said with exaggerated politeness. With a sigh, Baron Saotome quietly explained that the formal announcement of the engagement was going to occur soon. A scream pierced the air as a very angry Ranma stared at his father. "You must be jesting, surely I'm not to marry so soon!" He exclaimed. "No my son, I am not jesting." Genma replied. In the silence that followed the guardsman who was training Ranma stepped out of the shadows. "I thought I told you to leave, servant!" Snapped Genma. "I could not help but hear, my lord. I have a suggestion that would train the impudence out of your son." He replied as respectfully as he could. "Which would be?" Asked Genma. "There is a legendary training ground, known as the Jusenkyo Springs, 


	2. Ranma's Rage, or The Three Tendo Ladies

Chapter Two  
  
The Baron then interrupted the servant. "The what springs?" "Well my lord, Jusenkyo is an intensive training ground. I know of them because I was raised in that area. The Springs are something which would bring rigidity into Sir Ranma's life." He answered back. "Very well. Ranma, you shall be leaving tomorrow with, er. What's your name, servant?" The Baron asked. "My name sir? I have no name. You may call me anything you like." He responded. At which Ranma burst in with the following words, "Let's call him rat! He's long, and skinny, so let's call him rat!" "You may call me rat, sir." murmured a rather miserable servant. "Very well. Rat, you shall be leaving tomorrow with my son. If he comes to any harm, you won't be held responsible, as he's apt to doing foolish things." Commanded Baron Saotome. A rather irked Ranma Saotome stared at his father in amazement. "Father, surely you aren't going to send me off into the wilderness, where all sorts of. Of creatures and things could get me? I could be eaten, or worse, starve!" "I think, son of mine, that you need to change your priorities around some. Now, get on with you, to your chambers and start packing." Said the Baron. An infuriated Ranma stalked off to his chambers to begin packing. "I can't believe dear old 'dad' wants me to get married to some chic named Akane. Stupid name, really, I can't imagine naming somebody Akane. I'll bet she's ugly and fat, and I'm only getting married as a sacrifice so dad can get more money to feed his huge old stomach..." grumbled Ranma to himself.  
  
In a small estate several days away by horseback the Lady Akane was getting told some interesting news along with her sisters. "Now my dears, I'm sure you all know you're getting to be of a marrying age, and you're all very pretty. My dear friend Genma Saotome has just sent a messenger bearing a proposition of marriage to one of you three girls." Said Sir Tendo. "Who's going to have to marry him?" queried Nabiki. "I do hope he's older than I am," said Kasumi. "All Saotome said was that he had a son old enough to be married to one of you three!" snapped Tendo. "Akane? Aren't you going to say anything?" said the soft voice of Kasumi. "I don't want to get married at all." Grumbled Akane. "Surely you can't mean that can you Akane?" squeaked her father. "I don't want to get married!" shrieked Akane! "You know Akane, you are the prettiest, he'll probably want to marry you, unless you kill, and then I suppose father will get mad at you." Stated Nabiki matter of factly. "I won't marry anybody!" shouted Akane and she stomped off to her room. 


End file.
